


The Betrayal Of Love

by FallenAngel1804



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Fallen Angel, Hurt, Love, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel1804/pseuds/FallenAngel1804
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I stand on the edge of this cliff, ready to jump and ready to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story is mainly about what she's feeling and not what's happening so please remember that.

The Betrayal of Love  
My wings cast aside, my heart torn to pieces. My love disembowelled, my mind shattered to pieces on the floor of deprivation. I stand here on this cliff, ready to jump and ready to fall. I deserve this punishment, I deserve this life. I’ve only been here for a few months and I cannot take any more. I hate this, the repetition, the emotion and the hate. The hate I have for this world and the hate I have for myself. The hate I have for my love, the hate I have for my love of hate. When you realize how alone you really are, how alone you should feel and how loneliness consumes you. You start to realize that life isn’t worth living; I can understand how humans can end their life, how they want out of this dystopia. My black coat swirls through my legs; they remind me of the wings I once used to have. My black, black wings with crimson tips at the ends. My blue-black hair whips through the wind and caresses my waist. My shoulders hurt where my wings were ripped out of me, but what hurts the most is my heart, the heart I have no longer for he took it with him. My love, my one, my heart. I was aching for love for so long and when I received it, it was magical. I can picture him now, his blazing auburn hair, that I loved running my fingers through, his ferocious blue eyes that went through me. I loved him and I thought he loved me. But he betrayed me and now I’m stuck here on this dystopia filth known as Earth. I stare into the air; I feel tears dry on my face. So here I stand on this edge of the cliff, ready to jump and ready to fall.


End file.
